the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaun and Roger: Roger Breaks the Internet
| producer = | screenplay = | story = Phil Lord | based on = | starring = | music = Henry Jackman | editing = Robert Fisher Jr. | production companies = | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = 117 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $90 million | gross = $375.4 million }} 'Shaun and Roger: Roger Breaks the Internet' is an 2019 American animated science fiction adventure action comedy film directed by Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey, and Rodney Rothman from a screenplay by Phil Lord and Rothman, story by Lord and produced by Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation in association with Movie Land Animation Studios, and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. The film stars John Goodman, Andy Samberg, Gal Gadot, Josh Gad, Jenny Slate, Keegan-Michael Key, Taraji P. Henson, Jamie Chung, Bill Hader, David Schwimmer. Plans for a ''Shaun and Roger movie to be developed by Jamie Chung were first revealed in 2015, and officially announced by Bex Taylor-Klaus in the late 2015. Ted, Randy and Pidge joined over the next two years, with Jamie Chung and Steve Carell cast in July 2017. Ted V. Miller and Randy Thom wanted the film to have its own unique style, combining Movie Land Digital Production Services' computer animation pipeline with traditional hand-drawn animation production techniques, Industrial Light & Magic's designing characters and computer technology systems. Completing the animation for the film required up to 140 animators, the largest crew ever used by Sony Pictures Animation for a film to date. Production of the film was first leaked online after the November 2014 hacks of Sony's computers which revealed Amy Pascal in talks with Movie Land Animation Studios for a feature film. It was eventually confirmed in 2016 with the film intended on being in motion-capture combined with photo-realistic computer-animation. Shaun and Roger: Roger Breaks the Internet had its world premiere at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles on May 17, 2019, and was released in the United Kingdom on May 24, 2019 and was theatrically released in the United States on May 31, 2019 by Sony Pictures Releasing under the Columbia Pictures label, in RealD 3D, Digital 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX, and IMAX 3D. It has grossed over the same thing as Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, unlike $375 million worldwide against a $90 million budget. It received praise for its animation, characters, story, voice acting, humor and soundtrack. On November 7, 2017, the sequel film will be in development. Plot Cast * John Goodman as Shaun * Andy Samberg as Roger * Gal Gadot as Gwen * Josh Gad as Toad * Jenny Slate as Megha * Keegan-Michael Key as Daniel * Taraji P. Henson as Carrie * Jamie Chung as Sarah * Bill Hader as Austin * David Schwimmer as Tommy Production Development Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included Penguinopolis, Smash of Claws, The Animals in the Attic and Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Joaquim Dos Santos and Stephen Heneveld, and co-writer Conrad Vernon, intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with The Emoji Movie, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and The Animals in the Attic having the core inspirations for the film. Casting On April 2019, it was confirmed that Jamie Sparer Roberts are all hired as casting directors for the movie. Technology PIX System provided the production crew with secure access to production content and project management throughout the suite of devices used. Pre-production Pre-production officially began in the United Kingdom by early December 2015. That same month, director Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman stated that the film will be another great love story with a new love interest being cast. The next month, production designer Bill Boes was announced to be designing the film's production designer, as well as Kasia Walicka-Maimone, also making the movie as costume designer. Music and soundtrack The score for the movie was composed by Henry Jackman. The film originally had no songs until six months into production when the suggestion of making the film a musical came from Toby Emmerich who was recently elected as chairman of the Sony Pictures Entertainment at the time. The movie's end credits song is called "Let You Love Me", performed by Rita Ora. It was featured in the third trailer released the next day and also appeared in the movie and end credits scroll. The soundtrack will be released digitally on June 7, 2019 during the theatrical release film date and on Compact Disc on June 11, 2019 by Relativity Music Group. Release The movie will be released theatrically on May 24, 2019 in the United Kingdom and May 31, 2019 in United States and Canada in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D theaters by Sony Pictures Releasing under its Columbia Pictures label. Sony premiered the film at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles on May 17, 2019. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on October 31, 2018 and was shown before The Grinch and Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald. * The first trailer was released on February 1, 2019 and was shown before The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part and How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. * The final trailer was released on April 1, 2019 and was shown before Missing Link and Breakthrough. See also * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Pokémon: Detective Pikachu * UglyDolls * Smallfoot * Sonic the Hedgehog Notes References Extrenal Links Coming soon! Category:Shaun and Roger Category:2019 films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2019 comedy films Category:2019 science fiction films Category:2019 action films Category:2019 adventure films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:Animated buddy films Category:American buddy films Category:2010s buddy films Category:2019 buddy films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Works set in computers Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films set in Vancouver Category:Films set in New York City Category:IMAX films Category:English-language films